Jason loves again
by queenofscreams
Summary: Jason voorhees had been alone for what seemed a lifetime, until one night he meets a mysterious woman with a passion for revenege and murder. Will Jason discover her traumatic past and help her get the revenge she deserves and win her heart ?
1. Chapter 1

Jason peered into the window of the log cabin, to see the teenage girl-his next victim. He could make out the faint black shape of her in the gloom of the room. The girl was staying at her uncle and auntie's cabin with them for the summer, Jason could feel the anger swell up inside him, he had been watching her for days she looked just like her-the girl who let him drown. He could remember the day they all pushed him in the lake, he could hear his moms frantic screams, the girl and the boys moans as they made love. Jason could feel some tears well up in his eyes, his beautiful mother his only friend and person he cared for, he never got to say goodbye. His reflection in the window showed his mask to be scratched and chipped, his little strands of hair seemed to be growing longer and his eyes full of rage and sadness. He silently walked round to the side of the house were the porch door was, he knew were they kept the spare key. But he was Jason and didn't need a key, he walked to the porch door and tried the handle, to his surprise it was open. He gently slid it open not wanting to disturb anyone, He walked in as a warm summer breeze blew through and blew the curtains. Jason didn't shiver or quiver at the brittle cold instead just stood there lifeless, his sense of feeling had gone and all human qualities had decayed as his body had. He strode as silent as a grave through the living room, he passed the kitchen and her Aunt and Uncles room. He paused for a minute his ears picking up on that sound he had so often heard, he paced backwards a couple of steps and peered through the crack in the door. He could hear a woman groaning and a mans hyperventilating breath, he saw the girls uncle on top of her aunt gently ploughing away at her, each stride he took in sent a new warp of pleasure over the both of them. Jason felt the feeling he always had when he saw this, he had never had the chance to experience the delights and wonders of sex. His mom never got to scold him about being careful and playing it safe. He never got to see her face and hear her voice as she reached higher for her climax eventually peaking. Jason under his mask frowned a little, before carrying on down the corridor, he stared at the panelled walls to see pictures of family and pets all neatly framed and placed perfectly. He came to the end of the dark corridor lit only by a window at the end, he turned and pushed open the pale oak door into her room, it opened silently and he stepped in. The room was very dark-darker than usual. He could barely see into it, but again he made out some shapes, he could hear a very faint sound, he shrugged it off as been an animal or insect. The area was full of bugs and insects each with there own annoying sounds, but Jason was never bugged by them. He walked slowly towards her drawing his machete, his feet ruffled against the carpet. Of course he didn't make a sound he never did. That was the glory of him, people talked about the silent masked killer of crystal lake. You would never hear or see him, when you did see him it would be too late. Jason smiled for a moment, a small faint smile which he dropped after a while as it hurt his face. As he got closer to the body asleep in the bed he noticed three things. The first was he couldn't hear the body breathing as he normally did. The second was the sound had become louder and he made it out as a eating sound. The third and final thing was that instead of one shape he made out two. Jason squinted more but no luck the second figure crouching over the body was still blurry. Jason made his way closer, been cautious and clutching his machete closer. He suddenly heard the sound stop, the room was silent and the figure vanished. Jason stared in disbelief at what he had seen, out of all the things he had seen this was a first. Must be my imagination in hoping there was someone else here he thought to himself again. He immediately snapped back into focus on the task ahead. He final arrived at the foot of her bed, everything seemed normal, he moved forward but as he put his boot on the floor a squelch was let out. He looked down but he couldn't see what he stood in, his heart started to thump with not fear but excitement of what was happening. He suddenly plunged his machete into her, to find it went through easily, he snapped his neck to the body he barely and faintly made out a wide open cavity with entrails spilling out of it. Jason peered up her bloodied night dress, to her face in which her mouth corners were cut into a smile. He looked her body down again trying to find the culprit of who could pull of something with this much perfection, he noticed that every single incision made was a perfect cut. Much better than any of his handy work. He noticed something glint on the bed, he peered over to wear the moonlight was shining down on it, it was a medium sized dagger. He leaned over and picked it up, the blade had ridges in it, it was light and had a red ribbon tied to the end of the handle. He could feel symbols had been carved into the handle and the blade was covered in crimson blood. Whoever's blade it was certainly was a professional, but it explained the unlocked porch door. Jason turned to leave with the girl dead there was no point in staying, as soon as he turned around he saw a pair of green glowing eyes. He squinted to try and make out the figure but it was useless, all he could make out was the person was smaller than him. He pulled his machete out of the beds mattress but before he could manage to pull it out fully, a sharp pain hit his hand and he felt something ooze out, he looked down slowly to see another dagger in his hand. So you're the one who did this, he thought with excitement. He pulled out the knife from his hand, which made more blood squirt out, he held the dagger out by the handle for the person to grab. He peered back to the eyes, which blinked and took the knife. There was a sound of a fire starting and the room was filled with a dim light which encircled the two of them. He looked down to the person to see a woman, she was smaller than him, with black long hair down to her waist. She was dressed in a full body black suit which blended in easily to the gloom, the source of light was coming from the palm of her hands. She looked up at him and the corners of her mouth raised into a smile.

" Well if it isn't the Infamous Jason Voorhees, I've heard so much about you" She silkily said, Jason was confused on what she was and exactly why she was here. He tried to speak but words once again failed to come out of his mouth. It was so frustrating he felt like screaming, but that even wouldn't escape his destroyed vocal chords. He looked at the weird yet somewhat intriguing woman, he saw her put the dagger into a belt around her waist, raise an arm to his neck, she stroked it gently. Her skin was soft to touch on his rough, she shuddered slightly at the thought of meeting him at last. She closed her eyes for a second before removing her hand from his neck, she smiled at him before moving her hand right. Her other dagger flew to her now open hand, she popped it with the other and smiled to Jason again. He is so tall she thought to herself in awe, she had always been interested in meeting Jason they had so much in common and now they had met at last, she didn't know what to say. Her throat was dry and when she tried to say something she was interrupted by the sound of a shrill voice.

" KIM TURN THAT BLOODY LIGHT OFF!" It screeched from down the hall, footsteps were coming closer to the room, Jason's eyes flooded with panic he was always in and out very quickly but now, now he was going to be caught. He looked over to see the girl who was calm and relaxed, then he remembered that she could disappear and reappear as she wanted. She put her hands on his shoulders and the room span around and dissolved. When the room came back into focus they were out deep in the woods, Jason looked for his machete but he couldn't find it, he must have left it in the room. Dam that's another one lost. He thought annoyed to himself. He looked to the woman who was smiling at him, he stared at her confused but it didn't matter as she couldn't see his face. She opened her mouth and stuck her left hand in it, she pulled out his machete slowly and handed it to him. Jason just blinked at her the moonlight shone down on her reviling pale skin with some scars on.

" So Jason I think its best we part ways now" She softly said, she didn't want to leave him but she had to, she bowed to him and Jason waved one hand to her, as she turned to walk away she collapsed. She was weak. Her powers had drained and she was now vulnerable, Jason looked down to were she had fallen he was calm and knew exactly what to do. He walked over and scooped her up in his arms, she was light as a feather to him. He walked off deeper into the woods to where his shack was, he'd look after her until she had recovered. Jason felt that she was somewhat special different to everyone else, like she could understand his thoughts, feelings and desires. His mom always told him if you ever find a girl like that look after her and treasure her, that was exactly what he was going to do. Silently Jason with the unknown woman in his arms walked away from sight and sound back to safety..


	2. Chapter 2

Jason watched the fire he had lit flicker, he had started one in the dusty old fireplace to try and warm the room up for his guest. Obviously he didn't feel the warmth, he never did. He had put her on the old hard mattress which hadn't been used properly since he was alive. The room hadn't changed since he was a boy, he had put the one stuffed toy he still had with her in the bed, the bear was the only possession Jason had left to remember his mom. The room had a book shelf full of books his mom used to read him, but he never could hear there stories again, as he couldn't read. He frowned at the site of them, they were useless but he couldn't be bothered getting rid of them. He was sat in the old arm chair by the bed, the fire was at the other end of room. He watched the fire flicker and dance, he was mesmerized by the fire and only stopped his focus to look over when the woman made a noise or he could hear her move. The woman felt the warmth of the fire, she sprang open her eyes wondering were she was. She moaned as she sat up on the bed, she was sore and her joints ached from when she had passed out. Jason turned his attention from the fire to her, he smiled but then stopped remembering she couldn't see his smile. Good job she cant see it, he thought to himself, shed be scared of my face. Jason sighed to the thought of his horrifically disfigured face, he couldn't help it, it was the way he was born but time had made it more disfigured than ever. Its why he kept it covered up with his mask, he didn't want to scare her to much then again she didn't seem the type to get scared easily. He watched her look around the room then to him, a look of relief flooded into her face and her eyes glinted from the light of the fire.

" Thank you I don't know what would have happened if you didn't save me!" She thanked him putting her hand on his broad shoulders. Jason wanted to thank her for helping him get out of the house but couldn't. The woman stared at him before smiling again.

" There is no need to thank me for helping you out of the house, I was leaving so thought I might as well help you out killers help other killers I guess." She beamed to him, Jason couldn't believe it she understood what he was thinking, this made him have a slight bit of hope that he could finally have found a friend. What are you ? He asked himself hoping she could read his thoughts again. The woman was still smiling before saying.

" I am Onyxe Baxendal, I have a long complicated history that I wish not to go into depth about. To sum everything up quickly and easily im a demon I can do stuff beyond your wildest dreams and imagination tad-a" She exclaimed doing jazz hands, Jason broke into a smile, he couldn't believe it there was a demon in front of him. Demons were rare in the mortal world not often seen anymore since more and more people had set up defences against them, but some were powerful enough to break the defences-maybe she was one of them. Ok then so you can understand me Onyxe, so what do you know about me ? He asked himself. Onyxe outstretched a pale thin arm and held her palm outstretched to his face. A wind blew around the room for a short second before it died down, Jason didn't know what was going on but decided not to disturb her. He waited patiently for about five minutes before her eyes bolted up, they had rolled back into her skull. Jason peered at her concerned, her eyes rolled back to the dark green colour they were.

" Your name is Jason Voorhees, your mum was Pamela Voorhees your dad is unknown. Your drowned at a young age because of the neglect of some camp councillors, a gang of children pushed you in your frantically tried to swim but all attempts were futile" She finished of a hint of sympathy in her voice she lowered her hand and brought it back to her body. Dam your good Jason thought, he looked into Onyxes' eyes and got lost in them for a moment. He could see something in them a thin glimpse of fright and worry, she was thin and rugged like she had been running for a while, but from who and what was the question. Jason shoved it out of his mind before she could pick up on his thoughts. Jason then remembered what she had said and his moms image popped into his head, a little tiny barley visible silver tear drop escaped one eye. Onyxe saw this she knew how he felt and acted quickly to cheer him up, it was the least she could do for him since he didn't leave her in the middle of a forest helpless.

" Jason I know what its like to be alone, Ive been alone for a long time as you have. No family no friends feeling rejected an… outcast" She paused before saying the last word, she hated admitting but she was an outcast, for a demon she was one that was born with feelings and had a unique power. She could pick up and feel others sorrow and other emotions, this was hard for her as a humans pain hurt her a little bit and plagued her mind. She had a dark past in which she preferred not to think about, every time she did it reduced her to tears and made her revengeful. Jason wondered what was up with her one minute she seemed to be happy now she was lost deep in thought, rage building up in her eyes. At that moment something ignited in her eye a sort of a flash, a bottle on one of the shelves in the far corner exploded. Glass was sent flying in all directions, Some shards hit Jason and Onyxe but neither of them flinched, Jason looked down to were it had hit him to see some little cuts but that was it. However when he looked back to Onyxe she was still in a trance like state not aware that blood was trickling down her face were the glass had hit. Jason tried to tell her but he couldn't his vocal chords were a mangled mess. So he thought to himself in the hope it would work. Your bleeding Onyxe, but not luck she didn't flinch, blink or speak. Jason gave up trying to get her attention and instead looked back at the fire wondering what she was thinking about. The silence went on for what seemed like a millennium, Jason just wanted to hear her voice it was a warm soft voice which made him trust her. It was finally broken by her at last.

" I need to go" She murmured at last she blinked. Jason turned his head and stared at her. Why ? He thought again.

" Im sorry Jason you've been very kind to me but I need to go, there is a task I need to do" She softly told him, Jason however didn't want her to leave and hoped she would change her mind. She stood up and walked to the centre of the room, she held out both her arms and a flash of black light erupted and a gust of wind blew in. Jason didn't flinch he just watched what was going on, Onyxe was engulfed In the light she had created. Then the light stopped, the wind died down and Onyxe was no longer standing. Instead she was on her knees head in hands-sobbing her heart out. Jason stood up and walked slowly over to her, it hurt his stone cold heart. To see a woman so helpless and so afraid. What's wrong ? Jason thought hoping to get an answer. She didn't reply straight away, but she did eventually. She wiped her eyes, then stood up her eyes were puffy and red.

" I cant flit out of here, I just cant my powers are weak I Haven't rested in ages!" She sighed to him, she sniffed and then walked over to Jason and stood in front of him. So you cant go home or to wherever you need to go ? Jason asked in his mind, She shook her head then looked at the floor.

" No im afraid not, I have no where to go and no one to stay with." She said Jason depicted hints of fear in her voice_. Well its not much to offer but you could stay here if you want? The thought popped into his head immediately before she could say another word._

" Are you sure I wont be trouble or get in your way ?" She asked him wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Jason nodded very quickly he wanted her to stay.

" Jason thank you !" She beamed breaking into a smile and running forward to him in a hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, Jason didn't know what to do at first but soon decided to put his arms around her. He felt the warmth of her body press against his cold one, it filled him with the feeling of been loved and cared for. Jason knew it was stupid and they had only just met, but he felt like he could trust her and she could trust him. He wanted and prayed she was someone who would become a friend of his.

" Jason I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" She giggled still while hugging him. Jason Smiled and tried to laugh and ask why but nothing came out.

" Because with your brawl and my evil mind and ways well make a perfect team, the humans wont know what hit them" She smiled before letting out a cold evil laugh that filled the whole shack, Jason smiled and shuddered at the thought, this woman was the woman of his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl Stacy sat on the short boating pier at camp crystal lake-the very pier Jason was pushed off. She was waiting for her Boyfriend Mark to come and meet her, they were going to go all the way today. Her feet was dangling off the edge of it, her toes skimmed the cool murky water of the lake. She wished Mark would hurry up, She was very nervous about doing it and also a bit frightened of been here by herself. She had grown up hearing the legend of the camp, the legend of the masked killer who murdered everyone and anyone in vengeance for him and his mother. She shuddered at the thought of his disfigured face, she remembered coming here to play once with her childhood friend Kim when they were younger ,she remembered them both running from Kim's older brother who had dressed up like him to scare them. Her brother never came home that night, the police never found his body either some people say he was eaten by an alligator, but others say Jason got him. Stacy found tears welling to her eyes, today was Kim's birthday and were was she ? Six foot under in a pink coffin. She remembered the day Mark had told her she was dead. They had found her with symbols engraved all over her body, there was a wide cavity in her stomach and her mouth corners had been cut perfectly. They blamed it on a escaped mental patient, but others said Jason had some competition now. Stacy wasn't bothered about how or who killed her, all she knew was her friend was dead and she missed her.

" Kim I miss you, I know your up there in heaven your probably at this moment hanging with Marilyn Monroe I know you idolized her" Stacy softly said moving her strayed blonde hair out of her face.

It got dark and Mark still hadn't arrived, Stacy was fed up of waiting so she stood up to leave but something caught her eye. A girl was walking towards her with straight shoulder length brown hair. She was in a plain t-shirt and some shorts, with some pumps on. She had a look of worry on her face and kept looking around to see where she was. Poor thing must be lost Stacy thought to herself feeling very sorry for the girl, she would hate been lost and she looked around the same age.

" Hey are you lost?" Stacy asked her in a pleasant voice, The girl looked over to Stacy and ran towards her.

" Yeah I am do you think you could tell me where I am ?" The girl replied a smile of relief breaking onto her face, Stacy smiled and put her hand on her shoulder.

" Of course your at camp crystal lake you know the one were Jason Voorhees is supposed to haunt ?" She giggled, she always laughed at the thought of everyone quaking in there boots about him when he didn't even exist. She stopped laughing when the girls face took on the expression of fright.

" Oh dear I didn't ever want to come here, ive heard so much terrifying stuff about him!" She squealed sounding very frightened, Stacy wish you hadn't told her she was probably one of the kids who worried all the time with control freak parents.

" Hey don't worry I know this place like the back of my hand, so do you want me to walk you back to town ?" Stacy offered the sooner she got rid of this kid, the sooner she could look for Mark. Just the thought of him made her shudder with delight he was so hunky and dreamy to her. The girl nodded and they both set off back up towards the road that lead to the town. Little did either of them know that in the trees Jason had been watching them and was ready to pounce. He set off following them as silent as the grave.

Stacy and the girl walked in silence until they got to cabin 19, the girl stopped and Stacy turned around to her, she wondered why she had stopped.

" What's wrong ?" Stacy asked to the girl she didn't like stopping in this part of the camp, she became even more un-eased when the girls face became a picture of evil. She let out a heavy evil laugh that went through her body making her scared.

" Garret, Kim and now you Stacy" The girl trailed off her voice had changed, Stacy started stepping back, How did she know Garret and Kim. She backed up until she bumped into something, she spun around to see a tall masked man with a machete-it was Jason. She spun around back to the girl just in time to see her transform, no longer was there a teenage normal girl but instead a woman in black. Her brown hair had become black and her eyes were glowing a luminous green, dressed in a all black zip up suit.

" W-w-what are you?" She stuttered asking the woman before falling to her knees sobbing.

" You wont need to know that as it will all be other in a matter of minutes, Jason dear would you like to take this one or would you ?" She asked Jason, Stacy didn't know what hit her when the machete was plunged into her. She could feel the pain as it pierced her stomach and she could feel the crimson blood ooze out of her. She groaned in pain at it, she was supposed to have lost her virginity instead she was dying.

" Please I beg you make it stop….." She spluttered coughing up blood, Onyxe stared at her before kicking her in the face snapping her neck. Stacy was about to scream in pain, but before she could Onyxe jumped on her and ripped her vocal chords out with her finger nails. She would soon be dead and that was that she gave up resisting and instead focused on breathing. Onyxe licked the blood of her hands, it had been five months and Onyxes' powers had returned but she didn't leave. Instead she had fallen for Jason, but didn't want to admit she had. Instead she kept it a secret and left it as they were killing companions. Onyxe leant against the old decrepit cabin, pulled out a cigarette from her pocket and clicked her fingers. Jason watched as the cigarette sparked and lit, it glowed up her face as she took heavy drags from it. Her devil red lips spread into a smirk, she tossed the cigarette to one side and stretched.

" Jason im getting cold" She softly said, her voice barely audible over the gentle wind that was blowing. Her black hair blew around in the wind and she shivered a little. " Can we go home?" She asked him, her voice said she was getting to the point were she couldn't stand no more. Jason had learnt that if her core temperature dropped to a certain point she would go into shock. Jason nodded slowly and turned to walk off, Onyxe ran after him and grabbed his paw like hand. She flicked a pale wrist and Stacy's body burst into flames. They crackled and glowed in the dark as the two walked off deeper into the woods.

" Lead me into the darkness" She giggled gripping his hand tight. What a funny sight it would be to a passer by if they saw the sight of, a huge mask murder and a small demon walking hand and hand through the fog and into the deep woods. But the only thing near to a person was the ash pile that once was Stacy, the wind though had blown it all away. That was the end of Stacy.


End file.
